Mahiro Fuwa
Mahiro Fuwa (不破真広, Fuwa Mahiro) is a boy whose family was killed one year before the series' start, including his father, mother and step-sister Aika. He is one of the main protagonists of Zetsuen no Tempest. In exchange for help to find the culprit behind the murder, Mahiro agrees with Hakaze's plan to stop the resurrection of the Tree of Zetsuen with Yoshino's help. Appearance Mahiro is a young man with blonde hair and red eyes, although in the anime they sometimes look purple. Personality With little care for the destiny of the world, Mahiro's only desire is to locate and kill the murderer of his family, especially for Aika's sake. Despite not being related by blood with Aika, Mahiro claims he never had any romantic feelings for her, though his actions imply otherwise. Moreover, he is a very perceptive person, but tends to avoid admitting the truth to himself when it doesn't play in his favor. History Throughout the story many flashbacks are shown in order to explain the present events to the best. Turns out that Mahiro and Aika aren't blood-related siblings, but just adopted siblings as Mahiro's dad married Aika's mom. Mahiro's "sister complex" reveals to be much more than a complex: as the two aren't bounded by blood, and she is always teasing him, Mahiro develops to have deeper feelings towards Aika, love feelings. Plot First appearence of Mahiro is when he saves Yoshino from Evangeline who was trying to kill him. Mahiro has an enormous advantage on her as he uses magic and very quickly K.O.'d her. Mahiro soons explains Yoshino that everyone in the city has already been turned to metal, that it can't happen to them as he has magical talismans who protects him and everyone in his nearby, and suggests the friend to leave the city until he is still in time because it will soon be putted in quarantene. Mahiro says to Yoshino that one day he found this voodoo-doll-looking-like that found out to work as a magical "radio transmitter" who did put him in contact with Hakaze. The girl made a deal with him: since she can use magic, she would've helped him finding Aika's killer but in return she would've wanted Mahiro's help in saving the world, as she was condemned in this island so far away from any civilty, forbidding her to use any magic. To accomplish their deal, Hakaze leads Mahiro to find many of her previously hidden magical talismans and teaches him how to use them. A determined Mahiro then tells Yoshino the reason as to why he's back: he returned with the only goal to kill Aika's murderer and to save the world in the process. A little while later, Mahiro gives Yoshino a few of his magical talismans in order to protect him when he has to take care of his important business. Abilities Despite his hot-headed appearence and the fact to always look as the "baka" one between him and Yoshino, Mahiro is actually very smart. He is able to see deceptions and to see through Samon's plan, moreover, even if he might not know in specific what Yoshino thinks, he is still the first to understand that he is plotting something. Besides his brain, Mahiro is also a fast learner as in apprehending how to use the magical talismans to the best, much to Hakaze's surprise. Relationships Trivia *Mahiro's setup and behavior includes allusions to Hamlet, as just like the main character from Shakespeare's tragedy Prince Hamlet, he is prone to abandon all morals and reason to enact his revenge. Category:Characters